


Bean Soup

by CreativeSpace999



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSpace999/pseuds/CreativeSpace999
Summary: Just a poem I found going through my old high school stuff.
Kudos: 1





	Bean Soup

Beans soak in the pot all day

Quietly cooking

A blizzard rages outside

Add all the spices

Warm and savory

Grab a bowl

Cozy


End file.
